Snow White (Fairytale)
Snow White (commonly known as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) is a fairytale featured on the ABC television series Once Upon a Time. It is the most prominently featured fairytale in the series. Traditional Plot Once upon a time, in deep winter, a Queen was admiring the falling snow as she sat by the window sewing. Suddenly she pricked her finger and watched three drops of blood fall onto the snow laying on the black windowsill. The Queen looked at how the red seemed so alive against the white and wished for a daughter with lips red as blood, hair black as ebony and skin white as snow. Soon afterwards, a daughter is born to the Queen and was given the name Snow White - adored throughout the kingdom by all of high or low estate. The Queen then died and the distraught King knew that his beloved child still needed a mother's care. He remarried, taking for his second wife a woman of great beauty who was also vain and wicked, convinced that one day her beauty would be compromised. Each day, the Queen approached her Magic Mirror - one of her most prized possessions that knew the answer to every question - and asked it the same question: "Mirror, mirror on the wall...who is the fairest one of all?" And every day, the Mirror responded in her favor, saying that she was the fairest. Time passed and Snow White soon reached the age of seven, becoming even more beautiful than she was as a child. One day the Queen asks her Magic Mirror who was the fairest one of all and the Mirror replies: "Queen, you are very fair, 'tis true, but Snow White is fairer than you." Filled with a jealous rage, the Queen brings a Huntsman to the Royal Palace. She orders him to take Snow White into the woods and kill her, bringing back her lungs and liver as proof. The Huntsman obeys but is unable to kill the young princess. He allows her to escape and kills a boar, bringing its lungs and liver back to the Queen - who has the cook prepare them before consuming them. Snow White meanwhile discovers a small cottage located in the heart of the woods and find that it is home to seven men. She begins to rest, awakening later in the night to find that the seven dwarves who live in the cottage have returned from working all day in the mines. Snow White explains her situation to them and the dwarves eventually agree to let her stay with them on two conditions: she becomes their housekeeper and does not answer the door while they're away at the mines. Several days later, the Queen asks the Magic Mirror if she is still the fairest in all the land - only to discover that Snow White is still alive. She then disguises herself as an old peddler and travels to the dwarves' cottage with several stay-laces. The Queen laces them so tight that the Princess faints and departs triumphant, later discovering her stepdaughter is still alive - the dwarves having returned and cutting the laces. Determined to make her second attempt a success, the Queen disguises herself as an elderly woman and travels back to the dwarves' Cottage with a comb that has been coated in poison. A naive Snow White opens the door and allows the disguised Queen to brush her hair, fainting soon afterwards as the Queen returns to the Royal Palace. The dwarves return from the mines that night and discover the scene. Snow White comes too, explaining what happened before promising to heed their warning not to let anyone inside the cottage. The Queen is filled with rage once more when she learns Snow White is still alive and creates a Poisoned Apple, disguising herself as a farmer's wife before traveling back to the dwarves' cottage. Snow White however is hesitant to accept it since she is heeding the advice of her seven benefactors. The Queen however decides to cut the apple in two and eats the white half. This convinces Snow White to accept the poisoned red half and eagerly take a bite, falling into a state of suspended animation. The Queen departs, victorious at last, confident that she is the fairest of them all. The dwarves return from the mines later that night and are unable to revive the princess. Convinced she is dead, the seven men are unable to bury her and build a coffin of glass, keeping eternal vigil at her side. Years later, a Prince from a neighboring kingdom is traveling through the land with a hunting party when he comes across Snow White in the glass coffin. The Prince, enchanted by her beauty, becomes infatuated with her and asks the dwarves if he can take the coffin back to his Castle. The dwarves agree and the Prince orders his men to lift up the coffin. Suddenly the servants stumble on a tree stump and the poisoned red half of the apple dislodges from Snow White's throat, bringing her back to life. The Prince declares his love for her, taking her back to his Palace and preparing to take her as his wife. The Queen, still confident that her stepdaughter is dead, is invited to the wedding and asks her Magic Mirror if she is the fairest of them all. And the Mirror replies: "You, my Queen, are fair; it is true. But the young Queen is a thousand times fairer than you." The Queen soon arrives at the wedding only to be filled with dread upon realizing her stepdaughter is the bride. She is then forced to wear of heated iron shoes and dances until she collapses to the floor dead. Show Adaptation *The Queen's hatred of Snow White originated when the young Princess was unable to keep a secret from the Queen's mother Cora - an act of betrayal that resulted in the death of Regina's lover Daniel. *The diamonds mined by the Seven Dwarves are used to make fairy dust. *The Prince - known as Charming to Snow White - is a shepherd in the guise of his twin brother who meets the Princess as an outlaw when she robs him. *The Huntsman presents the Queen with a stag's heart instead of a boar's lungs and liver. *The Queen steals the Poisoned Apple from a Blind Witch instead of creating it. *Snow White eats the Poisoned Apple to save Prince Charming's life after being presented it by the Queen in her true form. *The Magic Mirror is in reality a Genie trapped as the Queen's slave, showing himself to her whenever she wants. *The Evil Queen arranged the murder of Snow White's father with the Magic Mirror's help. *The Evil Queen learned magic from Rumplestiltskin. *There were eight dwarves instead of seven, but Stealthy was killed, leaving the remaining seven. *Grumpy's name was originally Dreamy. Characters Featured *Snow White *Evil Queen (named Regina) *Prince Charming *The Seven Dwarves *The Magic Mirror *The Huntsman *The King (named Leopold) *Gepetto Episodes Featured *"Pilot" *"Snow Falls" *"The Heart is a Lonely Hunter" *"7:15 A.M." *"Dreamy" *"The Stable Boy" *"An Apple Red as Blood" *"A Land Without Magic" *"We Are Both" *"The Doctor" Category:Fairytales